


Zemira

by faelino



Category: Aespa (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), others - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Apothecary Seo Changbin, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Development, Cursed Hyunjin, F/F, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fairy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Honestly idk what to put, Hunter Bang Chan, Hunter Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Hyunjin is a tyrant, I’ll add characters as I mention them, Jisung and Hyunjin are best friends, Kumiho Yang Jeongin, M/M, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Torture, Wizard Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelino/pseuds/faelino
Summary: In Zemira, a world where kumihos are hunted for their tails, said to bring luck, and horses are replaced by unicorns, anything could happen. That's why the crown prince, Hwang Hyunjin, was so set on curing his infliction, this curse he's had to bear since he was born, all because his parents decided to go against the rules that everyone in the land knew. Humans and Fairies are not meant to mate, not meant to be together as their children come out deformed and sick, grotesque beings that didn't wish to be born into this world. Hyunjin is set on finding a cure but he's not even sure there is one, he's just going by the folklore that says pure blooded fairies may house a special dust in their wings. That's how the prince got to ordering the men who risked their lives for him, to slaughter each and every fairy they were to come across. Can one special fairy stop the prince from making a huge mistake before every fairy in the land is executed?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 20





	1. Increasing Danger

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad no it’s not 🤍

Hwang Hyunjin was the crown prince of the kingdom of Zemira, a land full of magical beasts and beings alike. He was supposed to be king but he denied the crown, wishing there to be no more kings or anyone higher than him after his deceased father.

His father was at fault for making Hyunjin this way. For causing him to live in pain daily, for causing him to practically live in the castle’s infirmary just in order to keep him stable and alive.

Fairies and Humans weren’t supposed to mate. It was against the rules of the land. Their children wouldn’t be healthy. They’d come out sick creatures, who wanted nothing more than to be put out of their misery, never wanting to be apart of this earth in this way.

Hyunjin’s parents went against those rules. His mother being a fairy and his father being a human. He had a sister, who ruled alongside him, her name being Yeji. Yeji was not born through a forbidden rule however. She was fully human and always looked at her older brother in pity. He hated it.

That’s why he issued an order to anyone who served under him to slaughter any and every fairy they were to come across. He needed to find a cure to this.

Folklore of Zemira stated that pure-blooded fairies housed some kind of magical dust in their wings. He needed to find out if that was true or not. If this was what would cure him of this sickly curse.

Hyunjin stood in front of his mirror, leaning down on his dresser. Looking at his reflection he noticed how exhausted he looked and sighed.

Hyunjin left his room and made his way to take a bath where he could be alone and relax the best he could. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes from one of the maids on the way there and shut himself in the room where the bath was.

After drawing his bath, he placed his clothes on a bench by the bath and took off his armor, placing it down carefully before taking off the rest of what he was wearing.

He stepped into the bath and sat down, letting the hot water burn his skin. Hyunjin grabbed a pin from his pant’s pocket and pulled at his hair, being careful not to tug the chain situated in his ear lobe, as he tied it up to get it out of the way.

Lifting his hands, he stared at the claw armor that he had placed on each one of his fingers that hid away each one of his claws.

He pulled each piece off his fingers and placed them to the side of the bath and examined each claw.

Suddenly he took his claws to his neck and stabbed the skin. Blood poured out from the gash in his neck but he didn’t care. He dug his fingers into the wound and tugged at something pulling it out of his neck.

A single leaf covered in blood sat in between his fingers, there were more where that came from but he was interrupted as soon as the door to the room opened and in walked Jisung, one of his highest ranked hunters as well as his best friend since he was a child and had nobody except the servants that walked around the castle.

“Hyunjin W-“ Jisung was immediately cut off after seeing the blood pouring out of the gash in Hyunjin’s neck. “I’m getting Changbin.” The smaller boy said, about to quickly leave the room.

“You don’t need to get him, just tell me what the hell you wanted to tell me.” Hyunjin says stopping Jisung from leaving, as he drops the leaf into the bath, the water already a red color due to all the blood.

“That can wait. Hyunjin why do you keep doing this to yourself? Doesn’t it hurt?” Jisung looks at Hyunjin’s eyes that are currently an unnatural blue color. His best friend must be struggling to relax right now and he probably just came into the room about to make things harder on him.

The prince looks away from Jisung’s eyes and reaches his other hand up to touch his neck where it’s currently bleeding. “No, it doesn’t. At least not anymore.” He looks down at the water he’s sat in and it’s all a crimson color, no longer clear and clean like it was a few minutes ago. “Do you have good or bad news to tell me?”

“It’s a little bit of both.” Jisung watches Hyunjin, worried about him as he is definitely still bleeding from his neck if the blood running down his body was any indication. “We found their haven in the grove but… it’s sealed by some sort of magic… only fae and other magical beasts can enter.”

“They probably have a wizard or mage putting up a barrier to keep hunters out.” Hyunjin says, holding his hand up to his neck, healing the wound so he doesn’t worry Jisung any further. “Could you go find Winter and tell her to wait outside the room for me?”

Jisung nods before running off, leaving Hyunjin to properly clean himself up and get dressed, putting his armor back on.

He leaves the bath room where Winter, his personal guard, is outside waiting for him. “Your highness is something wrong?” She asks. Hyunjin continues walking adjusting the armor covering his claws, Winter following closely behind.

“Jisung informed me he found the haven but there’s some sort of magical barrier preventing humans from entering it so it’s practically useless information as of right now.”

Hyunjin walks into the armory, Winter following. He grabs his sword and places it in it’s holster situated on his hip.

“You couldn’t possibly be thinking about going in there by yourself could you?” Winter says, already knowing what the prince is thinking.

Hyunjin grabs a mask off the wall and places it on his face. “I’m the only person who can get in there without disposing of the barrier the last time I checked.”

“But your highness it’s extremely dangerous for you to go in there all alone. You sh-“

“Silence!” Hyunjin shouts. “Tell my sister my whereabouts and nobody else.” He says before leaving the armory and leaving Winter behind.


	2. Tough Luck

The hunter’s camp was elevated above the forest ground, raised into the trees, and served as a vantage point. Some of the hunter’s traveled through the trees and some by foot.

Jeongin was situated in a tree, located north, a blindspot of the camp. He tucked his kumiho ears underneath his hood and grabs his bow as well as an arrow that he attached rope to.

With a skilled hand, he notches the arrow and draws the bowstring back. Forcing the arrow back to his cheek, he shoots it, aiming for a farther away tree from the one he’s currently sat on. He hits the trunk of the tree and wraps the other end of the rope to the large branch he’s perched on. With one tug of the rope he inspects it to make sure it can hold its body weight and climbs it all the way to the other tree.

Upon being perched on a tree closer to the camp and the castle itself, he can see everything from here. Unfortunately he doesn’t have much time to look when there’s suddenly a blade to his throat.

He didn’t hear anyone coming.. How did they sneak up on him? His attacker presses the blade closer to his windpipe, causing Jeongin to drop his bow onto a branch underneath.

“What do you think you’re doing?” They say from behind him, releasing pressure on his throat so he’s able to speak.

“It’s none of your concern about what i’m doing.” Jeongin chokes out. He wouldn’t be surprised if his neck was starting to bruise by the other’s strength.

“Considering you’re spying on my hunters and scouts, I believe it is my concern.”

“Your …You’re him.” Jeongin doesn’t even need to see the boy’s face to know who he is.

Prince Hyunjin.

He was here and holding a sword to his throat.

“Why are you doing this?” Jeongin asks. Hyunjin removes the sword from his throat and flips Jeongin around so he can face him. The prince leans against the tree, not caring that they’re dozens of feet in the air right now.

Jeongin can’t see his face due to the mask covering it, but he can see the silver hair flowing out from behind the mask, tied up into a ponytail, with multiple loose strands. The prince is wearing armor on every inch of his body, but it doesn’t look very heavy as he somehow snuck up behind Jeongin without him hearing anything. Even his fingers have claw like armor on them.

He stays seated where he is on the branch, as Hyunjin twirls his sword in his hand.

“What do you mean by ‘this?’” The prince lifts his head and looks at Jeongin. He doesn’t need to see the boy’s face to know he’s looking right at him.

“Why are you ordering your people to slaughter all the faeries in the land? You’re a prince you can have anything you want yet you’re killing them. Why? They’re not a threat to you.” Jeongin scowls.

Hyunjin grabs the mask on his face and slides it off. Jeongin’s expression changes upon seeing the prince’s face.

Blue eyes shone back at him. He’s never seen any human with those kinds of eyes, only faeries. Meaning only one thing.

“You’re one of them…” Jeongin mutters to himself quietly, but loud enough for the prince to hear it. “But how?” his voice gets louder.

Hyunjin looks down at the ground. Right they’re hundreds of feet off the ground. One wrong movement and they’ll both go falling to their deaths, hitting the ground before they could even register in their minds that they’re falling.

“Meet me on the ground.” Hyunjin says before making his way down the tree quickly. Jeongin watches how gracefully he moves as he descends the tree. He wonders why he doesn’t just fly down. He has wings doesn’t he?

Jeongin follows after him carefully grabbing his bow on the way and making sure to not slip on the way down.

“So what are you exactly?” Hyunjin inspects him, likely trying to figure out what Jeongin is just by an eye’s glance.

“Listen your highness, we just met and considering your reputation of not liking magical beings for whatever reason, I would rather not put myself in that kind of danger.” Jeongin says, starting to walk in the opposite direction of the castle, hoping the prince will leave him alone already.

Unfortunately Hyunjin’s legs are much longer than Jeongin’s and he’s able to catch up in only a few steps.

He yanks off Jeongin’s hood, exposing his kumiho ears that sit on top of his head. Jeongin growls, turning around to look at the elder, as he pulls his hood back over his ears.

“What the hell do you want. Why are you bothering me?” He spits out.

“I was wondering if, oh you know, you happened to know where this faerie haven is by any chance, considering you’re able to enter it.” Jeongin raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what the boy’s intentions are.

“Sorry but i’m all on my own out here. I’ve never even heard of this place you’re looking for. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to go do.” Jeongin tries to ditch the boy a second time, but as soon as he thinks he has, he feels his legs start to give out, and he falls to the ground with a thud.

He tries to move but he’s unable to, almost like he’s been paralyzed. He hears footsteps approaching him but he can’t lift his head to see.

Hyunjin squats down to where Jeongin can see him. All he can register in his currently blurry vision, is the blue eyes of the prince.

“If you’re all on your own then nobody will come searching for you right? Let’s test that out.” That’s the last thing he hears before Hyunjin kicks him in the ribs, hard enough to knock the wind out of him before he passes out.


End file.
